The Start of Something Beautiful
by YoshiTV
Summary: After Ash and friend's journey through hoenn they head around a mountain side peacefully, that is, untill disaster happens!
1. Confessions

"Alright i think we should be at Petalburg city in just a few hours, according to the PokeNav" Said Max.  
May Screamed "Well you better be right this time, Max!" "Im positive this time, May" said Max for the seventh time today.  
May said interrupting Max "wait, look I see Petalburg City, all we have to do is cross this narrow mountain edge!"  
"I'll go first because i want to be the first one to see mom and dad again!" May said Excitedly May begins walking slowly across the narrow mountain edge to get back to Petalburg, When suddenly the rocks under her drop and she falls into the very deep pit.  
"May!" Ash screamed as he jumps down after her.  
"Ash!" Brock and Max shout in unison.

* * *

Deep down in the pit May finally hits the bottom but she hit a rock with her head and is knocked out cold.  
Ash's See's what happening and he fears that it might happen to him too so he reaches for his pokeball belt.  
"Go, Swellow!" Ash Yells as he throws Swellow's Pokeball down to the ground where May is.  
His trusty Swellow pops out just in time and saves him from the fall.  
"May!" he screams as he runs to her on the ground.  
"Ugh, what do i do now, i don't have any medicine to treat her injuries" Ash says to himself as he returns swellow to his pokeball.  
" I think I have an idea, Pikachu" Ash says to his Loyal Partner which came down with him.  
Ash bends down and picks may up in his arms.  
"Pika Pikachu!" Yells his trusted partner.  
"I know Pikachu it's a little weird but i have to do it or May might not make it." Ash says caringly.  
"PikaPi..." Pikachu sigh's.  
Then suddenly a white light flashes out of May's Phanny Pack.  
"Vee!" Says May's Eevee as it pop's out of its pokeball.  
"Well i guess Eevee's here to help" Ash says as result of the evolution pokemon poping out of its pokeball.  
Eevee turns around and see's her trainer in Ash's arms and begins to growl at him fiercly.  
" Pika PikaPi chu Pikachu!" Yells Pikachu as he explains the situation.  
Eevee understands and calms down.  
"Alright let's try to get to Petalburg so we can get help" Ash says reasurring the group as he begins to walk down the crevice.  
Ash, Holding May in his arms, heads off to Petalburg to get help with Pikachu and Eevee.

* * *

"Why did this have to happen now!" Max screams.  
Brock Attempting to calm him down" It'll be ok Max, If i know Ash he's probably headed to Petalburg City looking for help.  
Max realizing that arguing wont get him anywhere calms him down.  
"Ok, i guess your right." Max replies.  
"So shall we head to Petalburg City now?" Brock asks Max Max coming back from his daydreaming. " Ok, i just hope May's alright"  
Then Brock and Max head off to Petalburg City.

* * *

Ash keeps walking through the crevice talking to Pikachu and eevee but it is almost night time and Ash knows that he can't make it during the night.  
"Ok Pikachu and Eevee, i guess we will have to stop and find a place to stay for the night.  
Pikachu and Eevee both have mixed feeling about stoping.  
Being able and stop to sleep was a plus, but stoping also took time which could be walking to help May.  
"Alright but furst we have to find a place to stop" almost immediatly after he says that he sights a cave in the side of a crevice.  
Ash responding what just happened " Well, that was convenient."  
After he Eevee and Pikachu enter the cave.  
"Alright luckily theres a tree outside so we can get some firewood" Ash saying realizing they need a fire.  
"Grovyle, Use Leaf Blade to cut up that tree!" Saying as he throws his Gecko pokemon's pokeball into the air.  
After his Gecko Pokemon came out of its ball it cuts up the tree using its leaf blade.  
"That should be enough for now, Grovyle" Ash says as he returns his Grovyle to his pokeball.  
After he goes back into the cave he realizes that May left her sleeping bag with to Eevee and Pikachu After Ash makes the fire and uses Torkoal to light it.  
" I guess i'll just lay on the ground over here by the fire" Ash says confirming where he will sleep.  
Pikachu and Eevee both curl up on top of the sleeping bag that Ash had already put May into.  
Eevee puts her arm around Pikachu after he fell asleep because she felt like that made her feel safter.  
After everyone fell asleep, except Ash.  
"Please May, just please be ok, try and hang on untill i can get help" Ash says to himself quietly.  
As he looks over to May in his sleeping bag he slowly falls asleep looks at the girl who's life now depends on him.

* * *

After the sun rose again Ash woke up and began packing up everything.  
Since Pikachu and Eevee havent woken up yet Ash simply placed them in his backpack.  
He picked up May and began walking down the crevice.  
After he had walked for about 2 hours Eevee and Pikachu woke up and he began talking to them.  
"I don't think that we will have to wait too much longer" He reassured his traveling partners.  
They walked for about 5 more hours untill they finally reached Petalburg City.  
Ash says suprised that they got there so quickly "Look, Petalburg City is right over there!"  
Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee start running as soon as they see Petalburg.  
"Hang on May, Were almost there" Ash quietly said to May.

* * *

Once they reached Petalburg City they almost immediately ran to the Petalburg Hospiltal.  
After he gave May to the Nurses he told them what happened and they took her off to help her.  
"please May, I don't know what i'll do without you." Ash said quietly to himself.  
After about an hour and a half the nurses came out of the treatment room.  
" Ash Ketchum" the nurses said as they approached Ash.  
Ash stood up hoping good news about May.  
"May will be just fine, she just needs some hours of rest, if you would like you may go in and see her." The nurses said as Ash let out a sigh of relief.  
After the nurses had finished the whole sentence Ash followed the nurses to the treatment room with Pikachu and Eevee slowly following behind him.  
They slowly entered the treatment room, and Eevee immediatly hopped up on her trainers bed.  
May began slowly waking up as the result of Eevee jupming on her.  
"Ugh, What happened, where am i?" May asked realizing she is in a strange place.  
Ash decides to slowly explain the situation.  
So he explains everything that happened from how she got here to Eevee poping out and all the rest of they're journey.  
After hearing the whole story she realizes that the only reason that she is still alive is because of one single reason, Ash.  
After Ash finnaly finishes explaining the story and May because of her weak being all she could mutter out was "thank you, Ash,"  
Then as a little thank you gift she slowly leans up and kisses him on the lips, not knowing how he will react to it.  
After comprehending what is happening he begins returning the kiss.  
Pikachu and Eevee are confused at what is happening.  
Then May pulls away and begins explaining the situation.  
"Ash, i have never known what this feeling is but i think i finally understand it, Ash" May said confusing Ash Ash being as confused as ever he asks "What do you mean, it sounds like we have the same feelings."  
May says lovingly "I...Love...You"  
Ash being even more confused than before"You love me?"  
May nods and then continues" i don't know why but there has just been something about your personality that is just different about you but now is the first time i can express it."  
"I...I think i love you for the same reason about your self" Ash realizing what his feeling ment too.  
Then May slowly dozes off back to sleep.  
"May..." Ash says quietly rubbing his hand on her cheek.  
"Please be ok... i don't know what I'll do without you" Ash says begging.


	2. The Gift

Ash yawns as he wakes up out of his chair in May's hospital room.  
Ash had been waking up everyday for the past 2 weeks in that chair.  
"Guys" Ash says to Pikachu and Eevee who were just waking up next to him.  
"Today is the last day May has to stay here so i think it would be nice if we got her a present for when she gets released" Ash finishes.  
"Pika!, Vee!" Pikachu and Eevee both say at the statement.  
"Alright guys, lets get going".  
Then the group of 3 head out the door leaving May laying in here hospital bed still sleeping.

"Hmm ,what should we get her"? Ash says asking the 2 pokemon to his side.  
"Pika!" the yellow rodent yells as he spots a suggestion.  
"Wow a new Ribbion case, i have heard that these ones are very hard to come by" Ash says suprised at Pikachus find.  
Ash then walks in the store and picks up the case.  
Then he walks up to the clerk at the cash register. "Hello, how much would this ribbon case cost?" Ash asks the clerk.  
"1000 pokedollars" the clerk awnsers.  
(Thats alot of money) Ash thinks to himself. (But its for May so its definatly worth it).  
He then pulls the money out of his wallet and hands it to the clerk.  
"Thank you for your purchase" the clerk says as she hands the Ribbon case over to Ash.  
"Alright guys lets head back to May" And the 3 of them walk out the door.

About 2 hours after they got back to the hospital the nurses said that May was free to go.  
"Here you go May, a little present to my, Girlfriend..."  
Over the last 2 weeks Ash and May had become boyfriend and girlfriend.  
May gives Ash a kiss straight on his lips.  
"Thank you, Ash"  
"No problem, only for my girlfriend"  
Then May begins unwrapping the gift that Ash had gotten for her.  
"Ash, you dident need to do this!" as she sees the gift that Ash had gotten her.  
"These Ribbon cases are extremely hard to come by!" Ash then gives a hug to his girlfriend.  
"Alright lets get you out of here" Ash says changing the subject.  
Ash then begins pushing May out of her room.  
"I love you, Ash".  
"I love you too, May.  
The two share a kiss and then head out of the hospital 


	3. The Break away, and the Return

Authors Note: YoshiTV: *Peeks head through door" Hey guys!

*dodges random tomato* I KNOW ITS BEEN 3 MONTHS YOU DONT HAVE TO REMIND ME! I have a logical explanation!  
*Walking out of the door across the room* Ash: and what is that? i would like to find out.  
YoshiTV:I had a hardrive failiure dont blame me blame the computer!  
*Walking out after Ash* May: i guess we can let it slide this time...  
Ok but i gotta get back to writing, oh Ash can you do the disclaimer?  
Ash: Fine, YoshiTV does not own Pokemon or any of its characters.  
YoshiTV: Thanks but not i got to get back to writing so you can make yourself comftorable,  
and by the way i change my writing style here let me know if you like it ;)

The Day of the Terracotta Contest, Aproximently 1 year since the accident.  
Contest Judge: And there you have it folks our 2 winners have split the ribbon in have cleverly using Sceptile's  
Leaf Blade, but thanks for attending our wonderfull contest, see you all next year!  
1 hour after the ending of the Terracotta Contest.  
Max: May, we've gotta go to the boat!  
Ash: May are you sure you want to got participate in Johto after all we've been through without me?  
May: I wish we could stay together Ash, but my dream takes me somewhere where we can not be together.  
*Ash tears up* Ash: then i guess this is goodbye.  
Ash then leans towards May and the two enter a very passinote kiss, probably the most passionate kiss they have  
ever shared.  
Ash: I'll miss you.  
Loud Speaker: Attention all passengers boarding the ship to the town of littleroot in the Hoenn Region  
please board now the ship will leave in approximently 1 minates.  
*Max grabs his sisters hand* May: Goodbye Ash!  
Ash: good...bye.  
After the ship sails off into the distance Ash falls to his knees.  
Brock: Ash, dont take it too hard, im sure we'll meet her again.  
Ash: I hope your right Brock, so were headed to the Sinnoh Region again right?  
Brock: Yea, but for now lets head back to Pallet Town and take a break.  
Ash: yeah lets go.  
And with that the two long time friends begin their journey back to Pallet Town.

1 day before the highly asteamed Wallace Cup.  
Dawn: So Ash, were going to meet your old friend here right?  
Ash: Not a friend, My GIRLfriend.  
Dawn: oh yeah completely slipped my mind.  
Brock: Hey Ash look!  
Suddenly a Beautifly flutters from out of the sky and lands on Ash's Hat.  
Ash: I'd know this Beautifly anywhere,  
Then all of a sudden a ship comes sailing over the distance with a certian Brunette on board.  
Ash: May!


End file.
